My Guitar Tutor
by Saki Konishi
Summary: Nagi Kengamine resolve pedir aulas de guitarra para seu inimigo Genkaku Azuma, só por curiosidade.É a grande chance de Genkaku se declarar para ele!  OneShot Genkaku x Nagi


My Guitar Tutor

**Sinopse : **Nagi Kengamine resolve pedir aulas de guitarra para seu inimigo Genkaku Azuma, só por curiosidade.É a grande chance de Genkaku se declarar para ele!

OneShot Genkaku x Nagi

**Classificação : **16+

**Categorias : **Deadman Wonderland

**Gêneros : **Yaoi, Lemon, Romance

**Avisos : **Homossexualidade

**OneShot**

"_ Ok _" Nagi pensou, suspirando "_ Vamos lá! Você consegue! Você consegue! _".Ele suspirou novamente, enrolou o cachecol no pescoço e seguiu em frente, pelo corredor da Kengamine nunca achou que ia fazer isso alguma vez na vida, mas... Ele estava a procura de Genkaku Azuma, o supermonge tinha um ódio incontrolável de Genkaku por ter matado sua esposa, mas, dessa vez, ele não queria vinganç parou na frente de uma porta de metal, deu uma pausa para respirar e deu dois de abrir a porta, Genkaku viu pelo olho mágico, o moreno de olhos claros parado em frente à porta, ajeitando o estava gostando de Nagi a dois anos, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer o que era capaz de ficar horas olhando para Nagi em sua cela, sem que ele ao menos abriu a porta, um pouco surpreso.

– Nagi... - Ele disse, acendendo um cigarro e colocando na boca – O que veio fazer aqui...?

– Érr... Genkaku... Hum... – Nagi estava um pouco nervoso – Eu queria te pedir... Er...

– Pedir o quê...?

– Você... - Nagi fechou os olhos – Pode me... Ensinar a tocar guitarra?

Genkaku ficou surpreso com o pedido de , por outro lado, era um ótimo jeito de se declarar para fingiu estar pensando sobre o assunto.

– Bem... - Ele disse – Eu até posso te dar umas aulinhas...

– Sério? - Nagi abriu os olhos.

– É... Não é tão difícil...

– Ah! Obrigado, Genkaku! - Nagi se aproximou do corou na hora –Obrigado mesmo!

– N-Não tem de quê – Genkaku tentou disfarçar o nervosismo – E-Entra

Nagi entrou no quarto escuro e cheio de fumaça de e mais caixas de cigarros estavam espalhadas pelo apartamento mínimo.O cheiro dos cigarros era muito sentiu uma mão mínima puxando seu se virou e viu aquela pirralhinha Daida, a garota que arrancara a sua mão.

– Você é do Scar Chain ou é um Undertaker? – Ela perguntou.

– Deixa ele em paz, Hibana – Genkaku disse, empurrando a garotinha para o outro lado.

– Posso matar ele, Genkaku?

– Não

– Por que?

– Por que ele tá comigo, agora sai, sua pentelhinha

Hibana saiu resmungando alguma coisa sobre Genkaku ser um agaarrou sua guitarra e sentou no sofá.Nagi olhou para os lados.

– Só tem essa? – Nagi perguntou.

– Acho que vamos ter que dividir uma, não é? – Genkaku sorriu um arregalou os olhos.

– Mas... A Karako... – Nagi disse, meio e Karako estavam meio que... Namorando, e Nagi era muito fiel à puxou Nagi pela mão para mais perto dele.

– A Karako nem deve ligar – Genkaku mexeu no cabelo de Nagi – Vai me dizer que nunca viu os moles que ela dá pro Senji? Mesmo ele tendo fobia de mulher, ela fica dando em cima dele o tempo todo...

– Sério?

– É... - Genkaku tirou o cigarro da boca e soltou a fumaça na cara de Nagi, fazendo-o tossir um pouco – Ou seja, ela está claramente afim do Kiyomasa...

– Genkaku... Eu só pedi aulas de guitarra... – Nagi estava suando frio – Na-Na-N...

– Hum... Pelo visto, o Senji não é o único que demora a perceber quando alguém fica dando mole para ele, hein

– Como assim?

Genkaku colocou o cigarro na boca percebeu que o braço direito do monge estava no ombro de repente, Nagi entendeu tudo que Genkaku estava querendo dizer com corou.

– Genkaku... Você... – Nagi disse, um pouco nervoso – Você ficou...

– Ah! A guitarra! – Genkaku puxou Nagi novamente, deixando-o na sua frente e de cara para a segurou a mão direita de Nagi, e a posicionou no braço da guitarra.O monge posicionou própria mão esquerda nas nem sabia direito o que olhou para a porta e viu um olhinho azul olhando para eles.

– PIRRALHA! – Genkaku gritou – SAI DAÍ!

– Nagi olhou para a bateu o pé com força no chão, abrindo um buraco.

– MAS QUE SACO! – Ela seguida, Hibana bateu a porta e saiu andando." _Que garota louca _" Nagi seguida, ele voltou a olhar para Genkaku.O monge o encarava com uma cara muito corou estavam mesmo muito próximos...

– Desculpa pela pirralha... – Genkaku disse, chegando cada vez mais perto do rosto de Nagi – Ela atrapalha muito, né?

Nagi fez com a cabeça que estava meio hipnotizado com Genkaku.O monge tinha estava caidinho por ele.

– Eu consegui, né? – Genkaku disse, tentando aproximar aos poucos a mão esquerda do rosto de Nagi.

– Consegiu – Nagi disse, bem tinha cedido totalmente para o aproveitou a chance e selou os lábios de Nagi.E depois outra vez... E outra... E mais uma... Genkaku estava realmente beijando de vinte minutos, o monge consegiu desgrudar um pouco de Nagi.

– As aulas já eram – Genkaku riu.

– Genkaku... - Nagi parecia estar sobre o efeito de alguma agarrou o rosto de Genkaku e o beijou novamente.

– Agora vai parar de implicar comigo, Nagi?

– Sim

– Consegui fazer você gostar de mim?

– Com toda a certeza...


End file.
